This disclosure relates to processing brass alloys and, more particularly, to processing bismuth brass alloys.
Brass alloys are known and used to manufacture articles, such as plumbing fixtures. For example, many brass alloys include lead, which increases the formability of the brass alloy. The lead can be excluded from the alloy and replaced by lead-replacement elements to maintain roughly the same formability, but the exclusion of lead and the inclusion of lead-replacement elements detrimentally change other properties of the alloy and render the alloy unsuitable for the intended end use.